James' First and Last Father's Day
by No1starkidfan
Summary: James' mind casts back to his first Father's Day in his final moments.


**Hey guys, Happy Father's Day! I thought I'd write a short little one-shot to honour it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS. I'm sorry in advance XD**

* * *

 **James' First and Last Father's Day **

"Lily, take Harry and run. I'll hold him off!" James cried to his wife as she fled upstairs with his one year old son in her arms. He glanced back at them one more time before the door blasted open to reveal Lord Voldemort. He was wandless and knew he was about to die any moment. He looked through the open door into the living room and saw the Father's Day card still on the mantel piece next to a picture of his treasured family, all smiling brightly at the camera. He thought back to that day.

James awoke to the shining, bright emerald eyes of his son on Father's Day morning and couldn't help but smile, he knew every time that his eyes looked upon the face of his smiling son, his pride and joy, that he really was the luckiest man in the world. He knew whatever happened with Voldemort and the Wizarding War that he would do anything and everything to protect his family. "Say happy father's day to your daddy, Harry." Lily cooed, holding her baby in her lap, getting ready to pass him over to James once he'd sat up. Harry gurgled happily as he put his tiny arms out towards his father. James took his son gladly and held him close as Harry snuggled into his father's chest.  
"Thank you Prongslet." James said as he kissed his son's head.

The family of three made their way downstairs for breakfast which Lily had already made. James came into the room with Harry in his arms to find his card and a small rectangular present wrapped in light blue wrapping paper waiting for him on the table. He grinned, kissed Lily sweetly on the cheek and placed Harry in his high chair. He sat down at the table whilst Lily plated up the pancakes for breakfast and reached for his present. "Do you want to help me Prongslet?" James asked his son warmly, the toddler clapped his hands together joyfully. James knelt down beside Harry and took his tiny hands into his own. They tore the wrapping paper together and inside was a picture frame with a stag, a doe and a fawn. Inside the picture frame was James and Lily holding Harry and smiling up at the camera, occasionally waving and kissing their son's forehead, James knew he'd treasure the picture forever. "Thanks little man." James whispered to Harry. James then proceeded to open his card and inside was Harry's hand print in red paint and Lily had written underneath:

 _To Daddy,_

 _Happy Father's Day_

 _Love you always,_

 _Harry_

Unshed tears threatened to spill over James' eyes. How did he manage to get so lucky? Lily kissed his forehead gently as she placed his breakfast on the table.  
"I love you Lils." He croaked.  
"I love you too." She replied as she placed her own food on the table and got ready to feed Harry.

Later that day, James was sat on the sofa with Harry, making different coloured bubbles come out of his wand. Harry was laughing non-stop trying to pop every last one of them and laughing even harder when he managed to. James loved to hear his son laugh. He looked into those emerald green eyes like he did that morning and he made a vow he intended to keep.  
"Harry James Potter, I will do my duty as your father and I will protect you from anything that ever tries to hurt you until my dying breath. I promise on my life, you will be safe and happy; you'll have your best chance at life. I promise you that. I love you with all my heart Prongslet."

James recalled what he said that day as he glared into those red, heartless eyes of a murderer and knew that he was keeping the promise he made to his son. "Love you always Harry." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

* * *

 **I'm having some trouble with chapter 13 of Family Reunited, I've rewritten it so many times but it still doesn't seem quite right to me; but I promise as soon as it's finished and perfect it'll be up!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
